Coming Darkness
by Gemini14
Summary: AU Tokyo Babylon. What if Sakurazuka Seishiro WASN'T the Sakurazukamori? Would his and the Sumeragi Twins' fates have been different? If so, HOW different? R&R Please!
1. Changing Fates

Coming Darkness

AU Tokyo Babylon

Prologue: Changing Fates

His breaths came in ragged gasps as he raced to get home. Behind him, his coat whipped in the wind, almost like a brown leather cape.

"_Must get home_……_Kaa-san is waiting_……_must get home_….." Seishiro thought, cursing softly under his breath when the snow slowed him down. For some reason or another, classes had let out late at the high school he attended, making it that much more difficult to get home on time. It really didn't help matters much that there was about a foot or so of snow on the ground to fight through. Finally, after a seemingly endless struggle, he got his house in sight. Without even slowing down, he raced to the front door, kicked off his street shoes, and put on his house shoes.

"Kaa-san? Where are you?" Seishiro called, as he moved through the house. He got no response. Almost instantly, the sickly sweet scent of burned flesh reached the teenager, and his feet carried him to the source. His eyes widened in horror when he came to the place where the smell originated. There, in the garden amidst the snow and icicle-covered bushes, lay his mother; with a grisly hole seared through her chest.

"Kaa-san……." Seishiro whispered, as he moved numbly to her side, and picked her head and shoulders up from the bloodstained snow. Her eyes were still open, but they were now glazed with death; they could no longer see him. And her skin, even though it was almost always cool, was now icy to the touch.

"Such a tragic scene, is it not?" a cultured voice asked, coldly. Seishiro whirled around, eyes narrowed and an attack held at ready. He found himself face-to-face with one of the most bizarre-looking men he'd ever seen. The stranger had long, shoulder-length white hair, ivory skin, and wore an all black, three-piece suit. Yet the strangest part about the man was his eyes; one was amber, and the other was silver!

"You aren't Japanese……yet how could you have known that my mother was the Sakurazukamori? And how did you know to catch her unawares in order to kill her?" Seishiro asked, not letting down his guard in the slightest. The stranger shrugged.

"I suppose you will have to find out for yourself, won't you……Sakurazuka Seishiro?" the stranger sneered, before unleashing an attack that Seishiro was hard put to block. For a few moments, Seishiro fought back as hard as he could, even though he knew that he was destined to lose.

"_He's usurped the power of the Sakurazukamori_……_On my own strength, there's no way I can possibly win against him._" Seishiro thought, as he wildly dodged the blasts that were thrown at him. He let out a strangled cry when one of the stranger's attacks seared through his side, and another went through his left lung.

"Damn, I missed his heart." The stranger snarled, as the teenager fell to the ground with a crash. Seishiro gagged when the stranger cruelly walked over and put a foot on his chest, leaned down till their noses were almost touching, then whispered, "The hunt is on, then." With that said, the stranger disappeared in a flurry of sakura petals, leaving Seishiro to die.

"_So_….._this is how it ends_….._ne, Kaa-san?_" Seishiro wondered, as consciousness faded from around him. The next thing he knew was that he was floating a little ways above his body, and that the pain was gone.

"_So, I am dead now, eh? What's next? The Grim Reaper?_" Seishiro muttered, sounding as perplexed as he must have looked.

"_Ding, ding! You have answered correctly!_" a female voice cheerfully sang, startling Seishiro somewhat. Upon turning, Seishiro could only manage even more surprise when he saw what appeared to be a girl his age (or maybe a few years younger) floating there alongside him; with a cheerful grin on her pretty face. His expression then deadpanned.

"_Since when does the Grim Reaper go about sounding like a game show host? 'Ding, ding' ? Come on now! I was expecting maybe a hooded figure carrying a scythe, not a pretty girl with an oar!_" Seishiro said, getting a fervent blush from the aqua-haired girl in response.

"_You are just as your mother described you! You're sarcastic, yet you remain polite at the same time! It truly is an honor to meet the son of the Sakurazukamori!_" the girl gushed, her bubbly personality unfazed by Seishiro's dry humor.

"_You knew who my mother was?_" Seishiro asked, discouraged by this, since it gave a subtle hint that the rest of the world knew it too. The girl nodded.

"_The whole of Reikai knows who your mother was. And they knew of her predecessors_ as _well. That is part of the reason why I am here_." The girl said, and, when Seishiro gave her a confused look, she continued.

"_You see, your mother was taken out of life by the wrong person, and her powers were stolen. This left you at an extreme disadvantage in that fight, as you well know. I am here to present to you the power to return, a new mission, and possibly a better future than you_ _would have had, had you become the Sakurazukamori. What do you say to that?_" the girl asked. Seishiro looked doubtful about it, and voiced his misgivings.

"_Even if I return to life and take on this so-called 'new mission' who's to say that I might not become the Sakurazukamori after I kill the usurper?_" Seishiro in turn asked, well aware of the implications should it come to that showdown.

"_A good question_……._but it isn't one you need to necessarily concern yourself with. You see, when you do face him, it will only be to weaken him. The Reikai will do the rest. The 'usurper' will be the last Sakurazukamori._" The girl stated, trying to reassure Seishiro of that much. For a moment, Seishiro looked thoughtful, then he nodded.

"_All right. Seeing as I have nothing to lose by either accepting or refusing; what is the new mission?_" Seishiro asked. The girl's smile only widened.

"_Your new mission will be to protect the new heir of the Sumeragi Clan. His name is Subaru._" The girl informed, ignoring Seishiro when he face-faulted in midair.

"_Sumeragi? You mean to tell me that I will be protecting someone who would have become my enemy if I had become the Sakurazukamori? You've got to be kidding me!_" Seishiro yelped, in disbelief, when he'd recovered from the shock.

"_But he can't be your enemy now, can he?_" the girl replied, rhetorically. Seishiro slowly shook his head.

"_I suppose not_….._But how will I be able to protect him or anyone else from the Sakurazukamori? If I wasn't strong enough to defeat the usurper today, how will I be able to 'weaken' him when we next meet?_" Seishiro questioned, doubtfully. The girl then gave him a warm look.

"_Give yourself some time, and have faith in your abilities. It will take some time for the 'usurper' to get used to his new powers. And this will give you the time you need to become stronger. Please, trust me on this one, Seishiro-san._" The girl said, comfortingly, as she took both of Seishiro's hands in hers' and held them; smiling as she did so. Seishiro again nodded, then gave her a curious look.

"_I didn't know Grim Reapers had such warm hands._" Seishiro commented, getting away from the oppressive subject, and getting yet another blush from the girl.

"_Well, I'm sure you haven't met too many_….._Grim Reapers, I mean!_" the girl stammered, somewhat flustered by the handsome teenager's attention.

"_I certainly haven't. And since this might be our last meeting for awhile, I would like to know your name, since you already know mine._" Seishiro said, with a charming (and disarming) smile.

"_I-it's Botan_….._my name is Botan._" The girl said, through a now beet-red blush.

"_Then it is good to meet you, Botan-chan. And I hope, when my time really comes, you'll be the one to come and collect me_……_So to speak._" Seishiro said, seductively. Botan immediately sputtered some sort of agreement, before raising one hand into the air, shouting something, then becoming obscured by some sort of brilliant light. The next thing Seishiro became aware of was the feeling of intense pain, and of icy cold moisture seeping through his clothing.

"_I'm alive_…._but not healed. I don't know_…._if I have the strength_…._to make it to the next house on my own_…._But I have got to try_….._I don't want_….._to die_…._out here_…._Not by that usurper's hand._" Seishiro thought, as he slowly got up and started making his way to his nearest neighbor. He therefore did not notice when his mother's body glowed softly for a brief moment, nor when her spirit appeared, watching him go with love and hope in her eyes.

"_Carry on, my brave, precious boy. End the curse of the Sakurazukamori. You now have the power to do so_….._even if you do not yet realize it._" Seishiro's mother whispered, before disappearing again as quickly as she had appeared.

…………………

****

Four Months Later………

………………...

Seishiro sat back against the headrest of his bed with a wince after the doctor had finished his examination. He was now in a small, family-run clinic on the outskirts of Kyoto, one of the best in town. Across from him, the elderly doctor sat, carefully probing the stitched up wounds with his gloved fingers.

"How does it look, Doctor?" Seishiro asked, calmly. The doctor also sat back and gave him the critical eye.

"Well, Seishiro-kun, you're not completely well yet, but you are on the mend. That hole in your chest is healing nicely, despite what it looked like two months ago. The tear in your abdomen is also healing, despite what it must feel like." The doctor stated, when he'd noticed the strained look on the younger man's face.

"It's been getting better every day, sir. I can tell. It still hurts, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did." Seishiro murmured, looking up when a rather frantic-looking older woman rushed into the room, carrying a limp bundle in her arms.

"Suzuno-san! What's wrong!" the doctor asked, startled by the woman's sudden appearance.

"It's my grandson, Subaru! I can't rouse him! I've tried everything!" the woman shouted, as she laid what Seishiro could now see was a seven-year-old on the nearby exam table. Without another word, the doctor rushed over and started examining the boy and trying to wake him up. For about thirty minutes Seishiro watched as the woman and doctor did what they could, then watched as the doctor shook his head in despair.

"There's nothing I can do, Suzuno-san. He is in a coma. The only thing that could rouse him would be a miracle….or something equally as simple. Like time. All I can do is arrange for a children's hospital to take care of him and watch over him till he does regain consciousness. I'm truly sorry." The doctor said, grimly, as he gently led the now grieving woman out of the room.

"Oh, my poor Subaru! Why did I let you out of my sight for even a single moment? Why?" the woman sobbed, as she allowed herself to be led out. For a few heartbreaking moments, Seishiro listened as the two continued their discussion outside of the office; the doctor having forgotten Seishiro completely in the turmoil on the moment.

"_I guess now is as good a time as any to test these new powers of mine_….._and see if they are up to the task at hand_…." Seishiro mused, gritting his teeth as he carefully got up from his bed, walked over to the unconscious boy, placed his right hand palm first on the boy's brow, and took one of the boy's hands in his left.

"_Here goes_….." Seishiro thought, then started softly chanting under his breath. He grimaced and uttered a gasp of pain when he felt the trademark seal of the Sakurazukamori on the boy's hands flare up against him, but persevered till he sensed the other's consciousness move hesitantly against his own.

"_Who are you?_" a frightened, childish voice asked, in the back of Seishiro's mind.

"_A friend._" Seishiro replied, in what he hoped was a friendly 'tone'.

"_A friend? Really?_" the voice again asked, still a little frightened, but sounding somewhat reassured when he sensed that this man meant him no harm.

"_Aa. And I'm here to protect you. My name is Seishiro. What's yours'?_" Seishiro asked, surprised at the warmth in his own 'voice'.

"_Sumeragi Subaru is my name, sir! Pleased to meet you!_" the voice replied, cheerfully; much louder this time, since the owner of it was returning to consciousness.

"_And I'm pleased to finally meet you, Subaru-kun. Though I think it would be best if you open your eyes and wake up now. Your obaa-chan is very worried about you, you know._" Seishiro said, smiling slightly when he heard Subaru yelp something about 'And 'Hokuto-chan' wanting to kill him for wandering off' before returning to full awareness.

"Don't let Hokuto-chan kill me, Obaa-chan!" Subaru shouted, startling those outside of the office, and nearly head-butting Seishiro in the process. Seconds later, the doctor and Subaru's grandmother had rushed back into the room; relief, shock, and (in Suzuno's case) joy, fighting for supremacy on their aged faces.

"Thank Kami-sama you're awake, Subaru! Don't ever worry me like that again!" Suzuno shouted, as she held Subaru close to her; her relief at seeing him awake was so great.

"Gomenasai, Obaa-chan. But I couldn't wake up by myself. Seishiro-san helped me." Subaru said, as he pointed out a tired, yet somewhat-pleased-with-himself Seishiro to her. The teenager bowed politely.

"I thank you for waking my grandson up, but how did you do it?" Suzuno asked, very quickly getting her emotions back under tight control, and giving Seishiro an even look as she did so.

"It wasn't easy, Suzuno-dono. As it is, Subaru-kun probably won't ever remember what made him lose consciousness in the first place. And my powers are very limited, so I really can't be certain of what had happened." Seishiro lied; he knew exactly who had attacked Subaru, and also knew that he was, as of yet, no match for him. Suzuno appeared to relax a little, before continuing the questioning.

"Who are you, young man?" Suzuno asked, again, now more curious about him than suspicious.

"As I'd told Subaru-kun; I'm a friend…….Now, I'd better go. I can hear another fairly comfortable bed calling me….And I don't think either you or Subaru-kun want to see me when I'm asleep." Seishiro said, jokingly; smiling when he heard a giggle from Subaru in response to that.

"Oyasumi-nasai, Seishiro-san!" Subaru called, further endearing himself to the would-have-been-yet-never-would-be-Sakurazukamori.

"Oyasumi, Subaru-kun." Seishiro replied, as he walked out, fondly tousling Subaru's dark hair as he did so. Little did he realize that a strong bond had just been formed between them……and just what that bond would mean to the both of them later in their lives………

Author's Note!

Yeah, I realize that Seishiro is so OOC that it ain't funny…..But there is a reason for that. This is a huge 'what if?' that has been in mind for a little while now. Hope this was okay, otherwise!

Gemini14


	2. Fateful, yet clumsy, Meetings

Chapter One: Fateful (yet clumsy) Meetings

Nine years. It's a long time to lose track of someone. And yet, here he stood, in Ikebukuro Station; waiting with newspaper in hand for the morning train.

"_I wonder how Subaru-kun is doing? It has been quite a while since I saw him last_….._I wonder if he would even remember me?_" Seishiro mused, with a slight smile. The last time he'd seen Subaru had been just after he'd regained consciousness. The boy had been outside, playing in the sunshine with a child that looked almost identical to him.

"_Must've been the 'Hokuto-chan' he had been so worried about._" Seishiro thought, still smiling at the memories that crossed his mind's eye. He jumped when he heard what sounded like three crows, and looked in the direction of the sound. With a jolt, Seishiro noticed right away that a familiar-looking teenage boy was following what appeared to be a three-headed crow shikigami.

"_It's Subaru-kun!_" Seishiro thought, amazed by how much the boy had grown; and not just in stature, either.

"_His powers have grown as well. But it won't be enough on his own to stave off the Sakurazukamori_……_He'll need all the help he can get._" Seishiro mused, grimly, just seconds before Subaru took a spectacular fall…..and landed flat on his face.

"_Oh yes_……._He's going to need a whole lot of help._" Seishiro thought, with a deadpan look on his face as he made his way to the footbridge that spanned both sides of the station's tracks, and walkedover to the downed teen.

"Daijobu ka?" Seishiro asked, as he approached.

"H-hai……Ow……that hurt." Subaru muttered, as he got to his hands and knees, and then accepted a hand up from Seishiro without even looking up.

"Well, that's what you get for not watching where you're going." Seishiro stated matter-of-factly, smirking when he sensed some chagrin on Subaru's part, as the teen dusted himself off.

"No need to rub it in, sir." Subaru mumbled, finally looking up and scowling a little at him. Almost instantly, Seishiro could see recognition in Subaru's emerald eyes, and the next word he said was spoken with some uncertainty.

"Seishiro-san?" Subaru asked, hesitantly. This brought a genuinely pleased grin to Seishiro's face.

"Good to see you again, Subaru-kun. I trust you've been well?" Seishiro asked, conversationally. Subaru also grinned and nodded; equally as pleased by this turn of events.

"Hai! And you? How have you been, Seishiro-san?" Subaru asked, in turn.

"About as well as can be expected. I'm surprised that you remembered me, though." Seishiro said, impressed by that fact.

"It would have been wrong to forget my first friend, Seishiro-san." Subaru replied, smiling warmly when his shikigami alighted on Seishiro's shoulder.

"Indeed. I was just thinking about you when your shikigami attracted my attention." Seishiro said, then added, "You've grown up on me." Subaru blushed a little in response to the man's praise.

"Well, it has been nine years, Seishiro-san. What have you been doing with yourself in all that time?" Subaru asked, as they began to walk out of the terminal together.

"As you can see, Subaru-kun, I'm certainly not destitute. I have since graduated from both high school and college, and now have a degree in veterinary medicine." Seishiro said, as a look of honest wonder and delight emerged on Subaru's still somewhat childish features.

"You're a vet? Sugoi! That's what I've always wanted to be!" Subaru shouted, excitedly, then blushed again and quieted down when he saw that he was attracting unwanted attention. Seishiro laughed softly at this, then placed a hand on Subaru's shoulder.

"Never be afraid to speak up for yourself, Subaru-kun. At least, that way, you can be certain that you still have a free will of your own." Seishiro murmured. Subaru in turn gave him a bewildered look, then nodded. He flinched when a loud, female voice screamed his name from the other end of the block.

"SUBARU!" the voice shouted, with an air of impatience in it.

"Hokuto-chan……" Subaru muttered, embarrassed to no end about this.

"Powerful lungs on that one, make no mistake." Seishiro stated, sweat-dropping when an audaciously-clothed teenage girl raced up to them; her emerald eyes blazing.

"What the heck do ya think you're doing, Subaru? You're supposed to be doing your job! Mou!" Hokuto said, frustrated by her younger brother's seeming lack of responsibility.

"Gomenasai, Hokuto-chan! But I ran into Seishiro-san in the train station and got distracted." Subaru replied, trying his level best to defend himself and his integrity. Hokuto then looked confusedly up at Seishiro, blinked, then glanced back at Subaru.

"'Seishiro-san'? So this is the guy you'd said had helped you 'wake up' nine years ago?" Hokuto asked, incredulously.

"Hai." Subaru replied, as Hokuto circled Seishiro; sizing him up for reasons of her own.

"Hmm…..I see. Mind if I ask you what your full name is?" Hokuto asked, as she turned her full attention onto Seishiro.

"Sakurazuka Seishiro is my full name. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sumeragi-san." Seishiro replied, civilly. Hokuto's eyes widened, and her eyebrows disappeared behind her dark bangs.

"Sakurazuka! Then that means you must be the Sakurazukamori! Cool!" Hokuto whispered, thrilled by that thought, and oblivious when Seishiro flinched slightly.

"_'Would have been' is more like it, Sumeragi-san_….." Seishiro mused, his expression changing from minutely pained, to bewildered as Hokuto eyed both him and Subaru; giving them both a conspiratory look while she was at it.

"You know,.….you two do make a cute couple…." Hokuto admitted, before Subaru froze and gave her an unreadable look, and Seishiro face-faulted. As Hokuto laughed uproariously at the pair's reactions, Seishiro could have sworn thathe also heard Botan giggling as well, and knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this was only the beginning of the teasing……and his guardianship of the Sumeragi Twins.

Author's Note!

Yes, I know this was a very short chapter, and not much happened in it. Also, before anybody haggles me about what Subaru had said about being a vet, I had read about that somewhere on the net or in the manga (can't remember which, though). I hope this was an okay chapter otherwise, and I will try to have the next one out as soon as I can.

Gemini14


End file.
